ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Wild Style
''Cartoon Wild Style ''is an upcoming live-action/hand-drawn animated/CGI/animatronics crossover fantasy film. Synopsis The animals of the New York zoo, aided with Double D, Nazz, Mac, his adoptive mother Frankie and the rest of the cartoon friends, help the high school girls Plot TBA Characters Orginial Characters *Rachelle Osbourne: A 14 year-old sexy high school Goth girl. The leading character of the movie who's inspired by Danny Phantom's Sam Manson and TMNT 2012's Irma Langinstein. Her hair is dyed royal blue with jade green highlights and her lip gloss and fingernails are emerald green. *Toby Montana: A 14 year-old blond soccer player who is Rachelle's love interest. *Angela Duxbury: Rachelle's bespectacled redhead genius girl. *Genelle Miyamata: Rachelle and Angela's best friend who is of Japanese descent. *Busara: A wise African lion who is the noble leader of the New York zoo. *Aina: An African lioness who is Busara's wife. *David Crossware: The main antangonist of the movie. He's a mean kid who causes trouble with the girls. Cartoon Characters *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'': Double D, Nazz, Eddy, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'': Mac, Frankie Foster *''The Powerpuff Girls'': Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane *''Codename: Kids Next Door'': Wallabee Beatles, Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gilligan *''Over the Garden Wall'': Wirt, Beatrice, Gergory *''Steven Universe'': Steven Quartz Universe, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'': Billy, Mandy, Grim Reaper, Harold *''Johnny Bravo'': Johnny Bravo, Mama Bravo, Teenage Little Suzy, Julie Herschbaum *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'': Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'': Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura *''Ben 10'': Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson *''Teen Titans'': Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy *''Scooby-Doo'': Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scrappy-Doo, Daphne Blake Animals *Aardvark *Addax *Adelie Penguin *African Civet *African Elephant *African Grey Parrot *African Leopard *African Lion *African Sacred Ibis *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Allosaurus *American Alligator *American Badger *American Bison *American Bittern *American Black Bear *American Bullfrog *American Coot *American Copperhead *American Crocodile *American Crow *American Goldfinch *American Kestrel *American Lobster *American Marten *American Mastodon *American Mink *American Robin *Andean Cock-of-the-Rock *Andean Condor *Andrewsarchus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Archaeopteryx *Arctic Fox *Arctic Tern *Asian Small-Clawed Otter *Asian Water Monitor *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna *Atlantic Puffin *Atlantic Sailfish *Atlantic Sea Nettle *Atlas Bear *Atlas Beetle *Aurochs *Aye-Aye *Bactrian Camel *Baird's Tapir *Bald Eagle *Bald-Headed Uakari *Bali Myna *Baltimore Oriole *Banded Archerfish *Banded Mongoose *Barn Swallow *Baryonyx *Basilosaurus *Bat-Eared Fox *Belted Kingfisher *Bengal Tiger *Binturong *Black Caiman *Black Rhinoceros *Black Stork *Black-Backed Jackal *Black-Billed Magpie *Black-Capped Chickadee *Black-Footed Ferret *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog *Blackbuck *Blue and Gold Macaw *Blue Jay *Blue Whale *Blue Wildebeest *Blue-Footed Booby *Bluebuck *Boa Constrictor *Bobcat *Bornean Orangutan *Brachiosaurus *Brown Pelican *Brown Rat *Brown Skua *Brown-Throated Sloth *Budgerigar *Burmese Python *Burrowing Owl *Bushbuck *California Sea Lion *Canada Goose *Canada Lynx *Cane Toad *Canvasback *Cape Buffalo *Cape Hunting Dog *Cape Porcupine *Capybara *Caracal *Caribbean Hermit Crab *Caribbean Monk Seal *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Carolina Parakeet *Carolina Wren *Cattle *Cattle Egret *Cave Bear *Cedar Waxwing *Cheetah *Chicken *Chimney Swift *Chinese Giant Salamander *Chital *Clouded Leopard *Cockatiel *Coconut Crab *Collared Peccary *Colossal Squid *Columbian Mammoth *Common Barn Owl *Common Bottlenose Dolphin *Common Chimpanzee *Common Genet *Common Grackle *Common Hippopotamus *Common Loon *Common Raven *Common Squirrel Monkey *Common Starling *Common Vampire Bat *Common Warthog *Common Wombat *Compsognathus *Coquerel's Sifaka *Cottonmouth *Coyote *Deinocheirus *Deinonychus *Deinosuchus *Deinotherium *Dhole *Dimetrodon *Dingo *Diprotodon *Dodo *Domestic Cat *Domestic Dog *Domestic Ferret *Domestic Goat *Domestic Guinea Pig *Domestic Horse *Domestic Pig *Domestic Rabbit *Domestic Sheep *Donkey *Downy Woodpecker *Dromedary *Dunkleosteus *Eastern Bluebird *Eastern Box Turtle *Eastern Chipmunk *Eastern Cottontail *Eastern Grey Squirrel *Eastern Kingbird *Eastern Moose *Eastern Screech Owl *Eclectus Parrot *Elasmosaurus *Electric Eel *Elephant Bird *Ellipsen Waterbuck *Emerald Tree Boa *Emperor Newt *Emperor Penguin *Emperor Scorpion *Emperor Tamarin *Emu *Entelodon *European Cave Lion *European Fallow Deer *European Stag Beetle *Eyelash Viper *Fennec Fox *Fire Salamander *Fishing Cat *Flightless Cormorant *Fossa *Four-Toed Hedgehog *Frilled Lizard *Gaboon Viper *Galapagos Tortoise *Gallimimus *Gambel's Quail *Gastornis *Gaur *Gemsbok *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey *Gerenuk *Giant Anteater *Giant Armadillo *Giant Eland *Giant Hermit Crab *Giant Manta Ray *Giant Moa *Giant Otter *Giant Pacific Octopus *Giant Panda *Gigantopithecus *Gigantoraptor *Gila Monster *Glyptotherium *Golden Eagle *Golden Hamster *Golden Lion Tamarin *Golden Pheasant *Goliath Beetle *Goliath Bird-Eater *Gopher Tortoise *Grant's Zebra *Great Auk *Great Barracuda *Great Blue Heron *Great Blue Turaco *Great Hammerhead *Great Horned Owl *Great Indian Hornbill *Great Kiskadee *Great Spotted Kiwi *Great White Pelican *Great White Shark *Greater Bilby *Greater Bird-of-Paradise *Greater Flamingo *Greater Kudu *Greater Rhea *Greater Roadrunner *Greater Sage Grouse *Green Anaconda *Green Anole *Green Iguana *Green Jay *Green Moray *Green Sea Turtle *Green-Winged Macaw *Grevy's Zebra *Grey Crowned Crane *Grey Fox *Grey Langur *Grey Wolf *Greylag Goose *Griffon Vulture *Grizzly Bear *Ground Pangolin *Groundhog *Haast's Eagle *Hamadryas Baboon *Hamerkop *Harbor Porpoise *Harbor Seal *Harp Seal *Harpy Eagle *Helmeted Guineafowl *Hercules Beetle *Himalayan Monal *Hoatzin *Honey Badger *Hooded Merganser *Hoopoe *Horseshoe Crab *House Mouse *House Sparrow *Humpback Whale *Hyacinth Macaw *Hyaenodon *Ichthyosaurus *Ichthyovenator *Iguanodon *Impala *Indian Cobra *Indian Elephant *Indian Flying Fox *Indian Gharial *Indian Grey Mongoose *Indian Peafowl *Indian Muntjac *Indian Rhinoceros *Jackson's Chameleon *Jaguar *Japanese Giant Crab *Japanese Macaque *Japanese River Otter *Japanese Sea Lion *Japanese Serow *Kaprosuchus *Keel-Billed Toucan *Killer Whale *King Cobra *King Eider *King Penguin *King Vulture *Kinkajou *Kirk's Dik-Dik *Klipspringer *Koala *Koi *Komodo Dragon *Koolasuchus *Kori Bustard *Labrador Duck *Lambeosaurus *Laughing Kookaburra *Leaf-Cutter Ant *Leaf-Tailed Gecko *Leafy Sea Dragon *Least Weasel *Leatherback Sea Turtle *Leopard Gecko *Leopard Seal *Leopard Tortoise *Lion-Tailed Macaque *Little Brown Bat *Llama *Loggerhead Shrike *Long-Eared Jerboa *Long-Tailed Chinchilla *Lowland Anoa *Lowland Bongo *Macaroni Penguin *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Magellanic Penguin *Magnificent Frigatebird *Mallard *Mandarin Duck *Mandrill *Maned Wolf *Mantled Guereza *Marabou Stork *Marine Iguana *Meadow Vole *Meerkat *Megalania *Megaloceros *Megalodon *Meganeura *Megatherium *Military Macaw *Monarch Butterfly *Mongolian Gerbil *Moorish Idol *Mosasaurus *Mountain Goat *Mountain Lion *Mourning Dove *Muskox *Muskrat *Mute Swan *Narwhal *Nile Crocodile *Nilgai *Nine-Banded Armadillo *North American Beaver *North American Porcupine *North American Raccoon *North American River Otter *Northern Bobwhite *Northern Cardinal *Northern Flicker *Northern Fur Seal *Northern Goshawk *Northern Mockingbird *Northern Pike *Northern Red-Billed Hornbill *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew *Nubian Ibex *Numbat *Nyala *Ocean Sunfish *Ocellaris Clownfish *Ocelot *Okapi *Osprey *Oviraptor *Pachycephalosaurus *Pacific Walrus *Painted Turtle *Palm Cockatoo *Paraceratherium *Paradise Tanager *Parasaurolophus *Passenger Pigeon *Patagonian Mara *Patas Monkey *Peregrine Falcon *Perentie *Philippine Tarsier *Pileated Woodpecker *Piping Plover *Platypus *Plumed Basilisk *Polar Bear *Prevost's Squirrel *Proboscis Monkey *Pronghorn *Protoceratops *Pteranodon *Puff Adder *Purple Finch *Pygmy Hippopotamus *Pygmy Marmoset *Pygmy Mouse Lemur *Quagga *Quetzalcoatlus *Raccoon Dog *Rainbow Lorikeet *Rainbow Trout *Red Deer *Red Fox *Red Hartebeest *Red Howler *Red Kangaroo *Red Lionfish *Red Panda *Red Ruffed Lemur *Red-Bellied Piranha *Red-Bellied Woodpecker *Red-Crowned Crane *Red-Eared Slider *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Red-Necked Wallaby *Red-Shanked Douc *Red-Tailed Hawk *Red-Winged Blackbird *Regal Tang *Resplendent Quetzal *Reticulated Giraffe *Rhinoceros Hornbill *Ring-Billed Gull *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Ringtail *Rock Dove *Rock Hyrax *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep *Roosevelt Elk *Roseate Spoonbill *Rosy-Breasted Grosbeak *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird *Sable Antelope *Saddle-Billed Stork *Sambar Deer *Scarlet Ibis *Scarlet Macaw *Scarlet Tanager *Scimitar-Horned Oryx *Sea Mink *Sea Otter *Secretary Bird *Senegal Bushbaby *Serval *Shoebill *Short-Beaked Echidna *Short-Faced Bear *Sinaloan Milk Snake *Smilodon *Snow Leopard *Snowshoe Hare *Snowy Owl *Sockeye Salmon *Somali Wild Ass *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater *Southern Cassowary *Southern Elephant Seal *Southern Flying Squirrel *Southern Ground Hornbill *Southern Ostrich *Southern Stingray *Southern Tamandua *Spectacled Owl *Sperm Whale *Spinosaurus *Spotted Hyena *Star-Nosed Mole *Stegosaurus *Steller's Sea Cow *Strawberry Poison Frog *Striped Hyena *Striped Skunk *Suchomimus *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *Sun Parakeet *Superb Bird-of-Paradise *Superb Starling *Tasmanian Devil *Temminck's Tragopan *Therizinosaurus *Thomson's Gazelle *Thylacine *Tiger Quoll *Tiger Shark *Toco Toucan *Toque Macaque *Triceratops *Tuatara *Tufted Titmouse *Turkey Vulture *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Velociraptor *Vervet *Victoria Crowned Pigeon *Vicuna *Virginia Opossum *Virginia Rail *Wandering Albatross *Warrah *Wels Catfish *West Indian Manatee *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake *Western Honeybee *Western Lowland Gorilla *Western Parotia *Whale Shark *White-Breasted Nuthatch *White-Headed Capuchin *White-Handed Gibbon *White-Nosed Coati *White-Tailed Deer *Wild Boar *Wild Turkey *Wild Water Buffalo *Wolverine *Wood Duck *Woodland Caribou *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros *Yak *Yellow Tang *Yellow-Headed Amazon *Zebra Duiker *Zebra Finch *Zorilla Cast Voice Actors *Amanda Leighton - Blossom *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson, Angela Duxbury *Benjamin Diskin - Hoagie Gilligan *Carlos Alazraqui - Monroe *Collin Dean - Gregory *Dee Bradley Baker - Wallabee Beatles *Deedee Magno Hall - Pearl *Elijah Wood - Wirt *Elizabeth Banks - Aina *Estelle - Garnet *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy, Toby Montana *Greg Eagles - Grim Reaper *Grey DeLisle - Frankie Foster, Mandy, Yumi Yoshimura, Daphne Blake *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Idris Elba - Busaru *Janice Kawaye - Ami Onuki *Janyse Jaud - Sarah *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, Julie Herschbaum *Kath Soucie - Ray Ray Lee *Keenan Christensen - Jimmy *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Kristen Li - Bubbles *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee *Lauren Tom - Kuki Sanban *Mae Whitman - Teenage Little Suzy *Matt Hill - Ed *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Melanie Lynskey - Beatrice *Michaela Dietz - Amethyst *Natalie Palamides - Buttercup *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy, Harold *Sam Vincent - Double D *Scott Innes - Scrappy-Doo *Scott Menville - Robin *Sean Marquette - Mac *Shelby Rabara - Peridot *Tabitha St. Germain - Nazz *Tara Strong - Raven, Rachelle Osbourne *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Tress MacNeille - Mama Bravo *Vyvan Pham - Genelle Miyamata *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Zach Callison - Steven Quartz Universe Creature Shop Puppeteers *Allan Trautman *Brian Henson *Bruce Lanoil *Colleen Smith *David Barclay *Drew Massey *Julianne Buescher *Leslie Carrara Rudolph *Michelan Sisti *Victor Yerrid Credits Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Credits Music Soundtrack Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Soundtrack Gallery Artwork Quotes Trivia *All animals in the film were made using CGI and animatronics by the Jim Henson's Creature Shop. But sometimes live animals could be used as stunt doubles. *The 16 year-old version of Little Suzy is based on her middle-aged self model from "The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo". Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Steven Universe Category:Over the Garden Wall Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Cartoon Network Movies